


"The Scars that We Bear, Tell Us That We Are Alive"

by UnknownMusing



Series: Infinite Particles in the Matrix [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Comfort, Figuring out how to write the fic as well, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Toue is Yu-kin's actual Father, Violence, Virus and Trip make an appearance, based on the game, mutiple personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: After meeting a mysterious new stranger at the Nightclub events begin to happen as Aoba finds himself drawn to this stranger who is almost like him in some way. But Yu-kin bears scars from a painful past and worries about the threat of Toue, who seems to more about Aoba and Yu-kin then they do themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Kin's P.O.V:**

The music in the Nightclub, is pounding out of the large sound system, filling the all dancefloor. All around me, people are dancing, sitting in the booths or chatting near the bar, while I just allow the hypnotic music to wash over me and watch from my spot against the wall. A young man is among the dancers, long blue hair reaching past his shoulders and being touched up by a drunken dancer, which makes me head over to then kick them out the way, hard as their eyes go wide. I look at the drunken dancer, who scrambles upwards and runs off, which makes me get out the electric balls, attached to the fine garrote string - which could give a nasty shock - then fling them hard, straight at them as they soon wrap around them.

Electricity crackles in the Nightclub air, making them jerk like a puppet who had their strings cut and soon fall to the polished floor as the bodyguards appear, picking them up as I pull the electric balls back then place them back in my jeans pocket.

 "What?! I don't let pervs in my Nightclub, Kid." I said, placing my hands in my leather jean pockets and looking at him, flicking my eyes up and down his body - which he will doubt notice at some point.

 He was younger than. I would say about 18 years old, while I was about 34 years old, yet because of the what happened to me looked on the outside like I was about 20 years old to anyone who said it to my face. He blushes slightly, while suddenly a tall man with a pink bandanna appears, moving through some of the dancers - who quickly step away from him to allow him to pass - then comes up to the young man, who eyes go wide as he recognizes them.

 So, the young man, knew who he was and clicking my fingers, the music soon turns up louder, while I, quietly slink back into the shadows the dancers moving in the place, where I had been then head to the alleyway with all the posters, pasted on the wall. I stop near one of the posters of my former band - The Sleepless Nightshade - and get out a cigarette, which I light with the lighter that been given me by my former Master.

 "Oh, if you could see me, now. Bastard, I'm free to do what I want." I say to myself, tilting my head back and blowing smoke upwards as I take a long drag of it then hear a noise, which makes me turn my head to see that it was the young man.

 He was being held up by the guy, with pink bandanna. The music, did have that effect on people and soon go up to them as the man, glares at me, when I reach for the young man's chin. I tilt it upwards, so his eyes consider mine and turn it side to side then taking my hand away, get out the pills from my pocket.

 I take one out, placing it between two fingers and soon place it against his lips, which makes him look at me then push it past the warm lips. I push it right into my mouth, feeling him moan weakly and his saliva coat my fingers as I force him to swallow it. I take my fingers out, while he places himself against the guy and holds his arm, tightly.

 "What did you do, you Bastard." "Pink-Bandanna" says, while I look at him and reaching forward, go to place my hand on his cheek, which makes him flinch away from me as I smirk, chuckling lightly then step backwards.

 "It's not poison. It stops the music from affecting people. The Hypnotic trance of the music is known to do certain things to people, like your young friend here. Flushed with a burning heat, feeling strange inside and no doubt you’re feeling a certain effect of it." I said, looking at down at his groin and he suddenly goes to slap me across the face, but I grab his hand by the wrist, twisting it behind his back as we were both the same height.

 I place myself flush against him, which makes the young man who has moved out the way, look at me and turn my face to look at him, seeing how he is visibly shaking at the fact that someone was doing this. I turn my face back to "Pink-bandanna" and taking hold of his cheek, grip his chin tightly as I move my thumb to brush it over his bottom lip.

 "Go on, bite it. I don't mind the pain." I say, grinning at him and he places his hands on my chest, palms flat then push me back, hard that I hit the wall with a sickening thud then slide down it onto the polished floor.

My legs lay out in front of me and I'm slumped slightly as though drunk then laugh. I laugh so much, that it makes the young man with blue hair, go to the "Pink-bandanna" and the guy, places a hand around his waist, holding it tightly like he is telling me that the young man belonged to him.

"M... Mink, let's leave. Please, take me home." The young man says, watching me in case I try anything and using the wall for support, manage to get up then placing a hand on my head, sift a hand through it as I tilt my head backwards, slightly.

I lick my lips, to wet them and see that this causes him to stiffen then placing my hands back in my leather jean pockets, brush past him as I head back out onto the dancefloor.

I turn my face to look back at the at the darkened alleyway and see that he is watching, staring straight at me then begin to dance, twisting my body with the music. It thumps through the floor, while people begin to wolf-whistle and cheer at me as I writhe, bringing my hands above my head and undoing my hair to allow it to curve over my shoulders.

I allow the music to fill every part of my body as I open my mouth and begin to sing as the DJ, starts my band’s music.

_Sleepless._

_Dreamless._

_I cannot Sleep_

_Or Dream_

_The music is overwhelming my body_

_It is echoing all around me_

_Filling every part of my body_

_Like a lover_

_So, Sleepless Nightshade_

_Let me take your poison_

_And drain it from_

_Your chalice_

_Song – Sleepless Nightshade © Unknownmusing_

* * *

 

Lights that shine out brightly, blur into thin streaks as I speed the motorbike through the cars – going back and forth - feeling the wind whip my hair about my face, pressing down on the throttle with my hands to increase my speed as sirens echo behind me.

Heading towards a ramp, I drive the motorbike up it and go over the heads of some people, enjoying the night-life then keep on driving, passed the many glass shops as people, jump out the way or go falling, looking at me in shock.

A pedestrian car, stops in front of me and causes me to turn the motorbike, tires screeching as the smell of burning rubber hits the air then speed down the unblocked road, then the car – that is following me, continues its pursuit.

It happens, so suddenly that it shouldn’t have been there at all and immediately find myself swerving to avoid them, feeling myself lose control of the bike. I jump off the bike, rolling on the tarmac and getting up, hear the explosion happen as the bike, crashes straight into the wall.

I turn to look at the tall inferno of hulking mess of twisted metal, bits of petrol and rubber that now scattered about then find myself, being slammed down to the tarmac by a bunch of men, who had appeared.

I slide my hand down to my leather jean pocket, whipping out the electric balls – which crackle with electricity that makes them, scramble away from me – and wrapping them around my hand, clench my fist then slam it down into the road.

A shockwave, travels through the ground and making it rise upwards, like when earthquake happens as crater forms from the impact of the punch, causing cracks to shoot out in all directions – like when glass is hit, it does something called a “Spider-web” effect.

This makes the group of men, cry out in shock, horror and surprise then standing up, place them back in my leather jean pocket. Some are, trying to comprehend what just happened and suddenly someone – who I hadn’t noticed had appeared and come up to me – than punches me straight across the cheek with just their fist.

Just one blow, which makes me stumble to one side and turning my face, weakly, see that is that guy – the one that young man had called Mink – that had punched me in the face then another blow happens, this time hitting me in the gut.

I crumple over his fist, yet do not fall at all and only, give a choked gasp at it then heave onto the tarmac as acid burns my stomach. I manage to make sure that don’t splatter him with it and he pulls his fist away, making me move to go over to brick wall near the road.

I lean against it for support, turned to one side and can feel his burning gaze on me then wipe my mouth, clean with back of my hand as I suddenly slide down the wall. It seemed, that I was trapped with him, coming up to me and hauling me to my feet, by grabbing me by my hair – which was still undone, from dancing at the Nightclub that I owned – then leans close to me.

I turn my face away from him, even though were the same height and wait for him to say something then placing both hands on his chest, push him away just in time as I heave, again.

“Fuck……. I drunk too much, again…...” I say, wiping my mouth again and trembling, because I was getting cold from just standing near the brick wall.

He has not let go of my hair, which makes me lift my head to look at him, into those eyes – which I couldn’t tell were blue or gold – and he stiffens, pulling me over to the car that has stopped then opening the back door, flings me inside.

He gets in himself, closing it behind him and before, I can say anything he is over my body. Covering it with his own and turn my face away, looking away from him, causing my dyed white hair with the lilac tips to cover my face, slightly.

“You afraid.” He says, which makes me place my face right up against his, so close that our lips could almost be touching then bringing my hand up, take hold of the back of his head.

I wrench his head back by his hair, causing him to grunt in surprise and shock then feel his hand around my throat – tightening so much, that it is causing black spots to appear- feeling him distantly stiffen when he feels my hand, around his throat. Time stands still, hands at each-other’s throats, while suddenly blackness sweeps in and pulls me down to an abyss that is waiting for me.

 

* * *

 

** Yu-kin’s Other Half P.O.V: **

Author’s note – This bit is where we meet Yu-kin’s other half. So, sort of like Aoba’s other half, that in the game Mink meets in one of the Chapters. Bold italics for when Yu-kin’s other half is thinking and normal Italics for when he is not.

* * *

 

 

 

_I pull him down, to me and this time, he is turning his face away from me, so place my lips, against his jaw and trail them across it. This causes slight quiver to come from him then move to his neck, placing my lips against the pulse in his neck._

**_He’s already, trying to deny this._ **

**_Yet, I can feel his groin against mine and he’s becoming, aroused slightly._ **

**_I’m older than him, but he’s probably thinking I’m younger than him._ **

**_I never felt….so Heated up, like this._ **

**_The last time it happened……they forced me to stop._ **

**_That person, who is no longer, here anymore._ **

“ _Get off me…. Stop…. haagh…You, bastar…. uhhh!?” He begins to growl, only to give a moan, when distract him by trailing my lips up and down, letting go off his hair to slide the hand, between our bodies to cup him in his ripped jeans, which makes him arch slightly on top of my body._

_“Hush, Mink-san. Your too tense and need to…. relax.” I whisper in his ear, voice going husky slightly and taking the ear lobe, in my ear slowly caress it with my tongue then lick down from it, down his neck and go lower._

_I shuffle down, bringing him over me and coming to jeans, undo his belt then after pulling the zip down, shrug them down along with his boxers then roll onto my front. I undo my own jeans, pulling them down along with my boxers and look at him, over my shoulders as he gets over me, mounting me._

_“This will hurt…...So, bear it.” He growls out, causing me to chuckle lightly and soon he gives a harsh grunt, which turns in gasp of surprise as I turn to look over my shoulder at him, seeing that he is looking down at me then reaching into my leather jean pocket, show him the empty tube of lube._

_“You, thought I hadn’t come prepared. I prepared myself, just for you.” I say, shoving my hips back, causing a shocked cry to escape him and he trembles over me then growling – like caged wild animal – sending pleasant shivers, running down my spine, takes hold of my hips._

_“You!? I should cut your he……” He begins to say, only to give a muffled gasp of protest when I lean up on both knees, grabbing the back of his head and smashing my lips into his with brutal force._

_I probe his mouth, tongue hunting and seeking for his, which is trying to shy away then they touch, causing them to entwine in dance of dominance – which one can control the other – as he begins to slam his hips into mine, pushing it and out._

**_Ahh…. yes, that’s it Mink-san._ **

**_Pound me with that cock of yours._ **

**_Come on…go harder, I won’t break at all._ **

**_That’s it, that’s it._ **

_I release his lips, to allow him to breathe and his eyes – it seemed were in fact blue, covered by golden contact lenses – then he stills, against me. It makes me pull away from him, rolling to lay on my back and he moves to cover me once again, his hands hitching my thighs around my waist then pushes back inside me, again._

_He begins to move again, slamming his hips into mine – while the lube inside me, squelches with each thrust he makes into my body – as the movement, also jolts my body up and down on the back-car seats._

_Steam, which is forming is covering all the car windows and wonder, could anyone see us – even though this road, wasn’t used that much by cars._

_“Haa…. Would you really, cut of my head?” I ask, breathlessly and he leans down, spreading my legs further apart with both of his hands then bends down to my ear, breathing heavily against my neck._

_“Shut your mouth.” He grunts out, soon pushing more into me, thrusting up against something that makes stars dance in front of my vision and pulling him close to me, rest my forehead against his._

_He does nothing to stop me, allowing me to do it for some strange reason and soon one his hand, grabs hold of mine. He grips the wrist of it, tightly and begins to grunt, breathing heavily then stiffens against me._

_His body tenses, a whimper escaping him and hear a thud above my head, as he slams his other hand above it, against the window, coated in steam. He releases into me – liquid warmth, filling me – and feel myself, because of it tense against him then give a slight noise as warm liquid, splashes between our joined bodies, down below._

**End of Yu-kin’s Other Half P.O.V**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

** Yu-Kin's P.O.V: **

My eyes shoot open, making me sit up and turning my face, just in time heave into a wastepaper bin that is being held in front of me by him then see that were not in the car, anymore. I don’t where I am – only that I’m in a house, someone’s - and sliding out the bed, get up with shaking legs then feel him take hold of me.

_Fuck!!_

_**He** came out, again._

_Dammit, know I should have taken my meds before I headed to my Nightclub._

_**He’s** getting to strong again._

_Why?!_

_Why, was created to have that other personality inside me?_

_I’m I the only one?_

_Or, does that young man with blue hair have one?_

Hands shaking, I reach into my leather jeans, brushing my fingertips against the empty tube of lube that makes me get it out then going to the bin, chuck it straight into it. I head over to the kitchen area and grabbing a glass, turn the tap then filling the glass of water, place it to one side.

I get out my meds, popping out one of the pills and placing it in my mouth then bring the glass of water to my lips. My hand is still shaking, so much that it causes the glass of water to slide out of it and smash on the floor, with twinkling crash that makes him come into the kitchen area.

I step away from it, looking down at it and looking at my reflection, see only a brief image of **_Him_** , smirking at me then disappears. He comes up to me, reaching for my shoulder and because my nerves were on edge, slap his hand away so hard that echoes in the silence of the kitchen area.

“Don’t. Just, don’t touch me, Mink-san.” I say to him, making him whirl me around and slam me, against the kitchen unit then leans right in close to me.

“What makes you think, you can call me, by my name, hmm?” He says, voice filled with anger that I with the audacity had called him “Mink-san” all because I had remembered when He, had come out and taken over my body.

"ANSWER ME?!” He shouts, breaking the silence of the kitchen area that we both stand in – in a gruff voice, that tells me that he is seen a lot of pain, in his past – and open my mouth to speak, when suddenly see that the young man with blue hair, is standing there.

“Aoba?!” He mouths, but I hear it and letting go of me, goes up to the young man then taking hold of him, leads him away as I slide downwards onto the kitchen floor.

I can’t move, knowing it was because I hadn’t taken my medicine – I wouldn’t be able to stop myself sinking into an unconscious state like last time, when it happened to me – and pain shoots through me.

My vision, becomes covered by crimson petals that keep on blooming in front of it, while my heart is steadily beating downwards – like when a clock is ticking down - and my breathing comes in laboured gasps as every sound is blocked out.

Touch is not. He must have come back, because soon a hand is touching the side of my neck to check my pulse, making me moan slightly and try to move my hand, to try to tell him that I need the tablets that had rolled out my jean pocket.

He must have picked them up, because soon fingers holding a tablet between them, brush against my lips and he pushes it past them into my mouth. I can’t move my tongue, because it is numb and hear him, sighing in a certain way then he moves away – because I could tell, by the scent of a flowery cologne that he wore – then he leans, back down in front of me.

A hand, takes hold of my chin and his lips touch mine, fully covering it as water from his mouth, fills my own. He pushes it down, along with tablet to back of my mouth and it slides down, causing a choking fit to start as he quickly pulls back to allow me to cough it out.

He moves away from me, standing close to me as I could sense him close to me and wonder what is he doing, now. He comes back down, again and covers my lips with his, pushing water mixed with a fresh tablet pulverized into a fine powder down my throat as I involuntary swallow it all then the crimson petals shrink away, fading into nothing as my vision as it returns to normal.

He lets go of my lips, bringing his hand up to wipe away the saliva with back of the black fingerless gloves that he wears and gets up, looking at me as I get up to my feet. I turn my face away from him, causing my hair to fall in front of it, to hide the blush that formed on my cheeks then feel his hand reach out to my chin.

He turns it, to look at me and leans forward to me as I bring my hand up to his chest, placing it on it to push him back from me – away from me. Even this, proximity is causing me to flash-back to when we had been in the car and **_He_** , had come out to flirt with this unknown man then it had resulted in the incident.

I knew nothing about him. His past, where he come from and how he had become he was, right now then see the manacles around his wrists – some of the chain still attached to them – and bring up my own hand, to look at my own wrist on my right hand. I had once had manacles like that, on my wrists in another life, another time, another place.

He grabs it, bringing it close to his lips and begins to trail his lips, across the fingertips then downwards to my wrist, placing them right against the pulse-point as he bites down slightly with his teeth. I whimper, blush flooding my cheeks and he pulls his lips off, licking it slightly the bead of blood that has formed with his tongue that makes me, quiver with my mouth open as I gasp, in way that makes him place me up against the wall.

I turn to look at him, seeing his eyes are looking straight into mine and before, I even thinking of what I’m doing place my lips against his. He stiffens, slightly at it and pulls away from me to look at me, with a glare of some kind.

“Sorry…...I prefer taking things slow. Even though, you met **_Him_** , in the car and that incident occurred.” I say, which makes him let go of me and un-leaning from the wall, I sort myself then head out of the kitchen area to the main sitting area.

I head down to the front door, stopping to lean against the wall for support and hear his boots come up to me. He turns me to face him, placing the back of his hand on my forehead and suddenly, sweeps me off my feet – even though, we were about the same height, build almost – carrying me, bridal style to the landing, upstairs.

He walks down it to a door, which he pushes open with his foot to reveal an empty, spare bedroom and carrying me inside, soon goes over to the bed. He lays me down on it, which makes me roll onto my side and my head thump on the pillow.

I start to shiver and wrapping my arms around myself, try to warm myself up. It is not working, at all and so, I just lay there shivering with the coldness – that come always after, when I had taken those meds – then he takes hold of me.

“What, are you doing…. Mink-san?!” I gasp out, suddenly as his hands start to take my clothes off and soon I’m only wearing my boxers and long-sleeved black shirt - under my jacket, which I had put on after coming out of the Nightclub – as he stands up, straight.

“Warmth.” Is all he says to me and his jacket soon falls onto the floor with muffled thumps then he pulls me off the bed, pulling the duvet cover back slightly.

I slide inside, quickly shuffling to the other side with my back to him and the bed dips, slightly as he gets in then the duvet cover is being brought back up around us both. He pulls me back, making me grab his hand to stop him, when I hear my phone vibrating in my leather jean pockets and he reaches down the side of the bed – that he is on.

He picks them up, reaching into the pocket and gets out my phone, plus my electric balls – switched off – and places them to one side on the bedside table as my phone still vibrates then goes silent. I roll to reach for it, only to lower my head and place my hand near his arm to stabilise myself as I feel **_Him,_** trying to get out again as my hand fist into the mattress cover for support.

My mouth begins to move on its accord and speak words that makes Mink-san stiffen, below me when he hears them.

“No…You’re not…. coming out, again to play. Stay down.”

“ ** _Hehe, you know that want get rid of me. Uhhh!?…Let me, get pinned down by him. I want to feel that body against mine, that heat I felt when he cummed inside me.”_**

 ** _“_** Shut…up, you…. parasite.”

“ ** _Parasite!? You offend me, Yu-kin. Your forgetting something – I’m part of you. Hee-hee…You can’t get rid of me, at all._**

“Enough.” He growls, making us both stopped talking to each other out loud and suddenly my head is wrenched back by my hair, causing a mixed cry to come from **_Him_** and one from me then he slides my shirt upwards, placing his hand on my chest as both of us moan, differently at the sensation of it.

**_“Ohhhhhh!!”_ **

“Haa!?”

He goes up to my nipples, taking one in his fingertips and rubbing it in a way that makes **_Him,_** force me to slide a hand down to my boxers, feeling the seam of them then feel it slapped away. I look down at him, because it seemed I had straddled him at some point and hear **_Him,_** whimpering as he uses my mouth to speak.

**_“Mink-san……Hurry, please…...I need you, inside me. Place your cock inside me, please.”_ **

This makes the man, grab hold of me and pulling me over him, lifts my hips up then slide my boxers with one hand, down and off. He drops them onto the floor, to join my leather jeans and soon his hand comes back up, caressing one of my ass-cheeks then slaps down on it with his hand.

**_“Ohhhhhh!!……Mink.... Slap me, again like that.”_ **

**_“_** No…. stop **_Him,_** Mink-san……Ahh!?”

I give a small cry, trembling over him and look at him, with my flushed face – cheeks heated up, so much – and one eye, different from the other to show the difference from **_Him_** and me as he gives my ass- cheek, another slap then he moves that hand away, reaching to the spare tube of lube that been in my pocket on the bedside table

He pulls one of his black fingerless gloves off, with his teeth and opening the cap, squirts the lube on his fingers, thoroughly coating in them in the lube then brings it back to my ass-cheeks. He slides down with them, soon pressing inwards with his fingers, making me and **_Him_** both moan, slightly then begins to slide them in and out.

His fingers, probe around and because **_He,_** wanted to feel this my hips begin to push back into his hand as squelching, comes from my behind as he stretches me with the lube then scissors his fingers to stretch me more, that can I feel I’m becoming aroused by it.

Satisfied that I’m prepared for him, his other hand roughly unbuckles his belt and he manages to shove his jeans, boxers down as well then both his hands, take hold of my ass-cheeks and part them as he slams me, right down on it.

A mixed cry – one of lustful pleasure from **_Him_** and one of shock from me – break the silence of the bedroom then he begins to move, pounding into me with each thrust that is making me, place both hands either side of my hips to grip the mattress cover for support.

I’m being overwhelmed. Sensations blurring into a heat-filled daze that is spreading through my body – like flames, were licking my skin with little wicked tongues – and causing mixed cries from **_Him_** and me to escape from me, while skin slapping against skin fills the silence of the spare bedroom.

I can’t take it, anymore. It’s too much and look at him, begging with my eyes for him to stop then he stills inside me. He looks up at me, only for his eyes go to wide as I fall forwards and nearly hit his chest, but shoot my hands to the headboard, gripping it in time as both our noses touch, slightly.

“No…...haa…more…. Mink-san. I can’t take it, anymore.” I gasp out, hearing a guttural shout of rage inside my head come from **_Him,_** that he had been derived of his lustful pleasure and suddenly, my body jerks – like when a puppet, has its strings cut – making me swear out loud “ _Fuck”_ as a chuckle sounds from **_Him._**

**_“My turn to play, Yu-kin. Time for you to sleep for wee while.”_ **

* * *

 

 

 

The morning sun, filtering through a gap in the curtain over the bed and onto the floor, makes me just lay there, keeping my eyes closed then rising slightly, punch the pillow for good measure, when I shoot them wide open as it all comes flooding back to me.

 ** _He_** , had bloody, fucking done it again to me. 

 ** _He_** had taken control and used my body to sate **_His_** burning lust, within **_Him._**

Bringing my hand up, I ruffle it through my hair and pulling the cover back, swing my legs out the bed then sitting there, holding the mattress side with both hands, just staring at nothing at all. I breathe in and out, waiting until I’m calm enough then stand up, slowly as I wince at the pain that is in my lower half.

_Goddam it?!_

_Bloody hell, does it hurt._

_I’m going to be limping, when I head downstairs because of last night._

Bending down as best as I can, pick up my clothes and just shrug them back on, because I was not hanging around any longer then sorting them, reach for my phone on the bedside to see that there was a phone call, waiting to be opened.

I open it, allowing the screen to hologram in front of me and see that it is my little Brother – Noiz – looking majorly pissed off with me that I had not answered last night.

_**“This is ridiculous, that you’ve made me do this. I call, and you don’t answer. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YU-KIN?!!”** _

_**“Hello, Little Brother. It’s good to see you.”** _

_“_ _You are a fucking, idiot. After, not calling me to tell what you were doing. You leave me and Chigi, worrying about you and wondering when you’ll come home, Ni-sama.”_

He lifts up Chigi – my Allmate – and he makes puppy eyes at me, causing me to slump with an invisible black cloud, over me that the fact I was bad owner when it came to be caring for him then giving a sigh, look at him and Noiz.

**_“Alright, I get home soon. I’m at someone’s house, right now and…. Oh, for fuck sakes, Noiz, your 25 years old and shouldn’t be blushing like a Virgin.”_ **

**_“Shut up…I’m not blushing. It’s just rather hot, here.”_ **

**_“Yeah, right.”_ **

**_“SHUT UP…cough.... YOU. I SEE YOU, WHEN YOU GET HOME.”_ **

He shouts at me, soon cutting off and the screen of my phone returns to normal then placing it in my jean pocket, see that my electric balls have gone. I head to the bedroom door, opening it and stepping out onto the landing, hear voices coming from downstairs in the large sitting area down below.

I go to the railing, looking down to see that young man – who I remembered was called Aoba – is arguing with Mink-san, face filled with – was that jealously, I saw in his features? – and bringing my hand, cough loudly above their heads that makes him stop as he shoots his head up to where I stand.

“Morning, Young man or should I say Aoba-san.” I say, which makes him rush up the stairs and come up to me then go to punch my face, but I grab his clenched fist seeing that Mink-san, is watching the both of us.

“Let go of my hand.” Aoba-san, says to me with hint of anger, making me fling the clenched fist away from me and he stumbles to one side as I head downstairs, heading up to Mink-san, holding out my hand for them.

“No, you will not get them back.” He says, making lower my hand and place a hand in one of my jean pockets to glare at him, with a stormy look in my eyes then sighing, ruffle my hair with the other hand.

I soon must step out the way, though when the young man comes up to me and goes for another punch then moving my hand, grabs his hair and pull him close to me. He cries out at it, making Mink-san, step closer to me and I look at him, making him stop in his tracks then taking hold of the young man’s chin, tilt it upwards so I can see his face.

“I thought as much. Same alter ego, inside…... like mine, almost.” I say, flinging him to Mink-san, who catches him and stiffens, when I slide my hand into the chest pocket on his coat to get my electric balls out then place them back in my jeans.

I move away, heading to the door seeing that my coat – which had also disappeared when I had woken up – is hanging on a coat rack then taking it off, slip it on. I open the door, stepping out onto the front porch and getting out the cigarettes from the pocket, light one with the lighter then head down the steps, heading home and away from the house.

* * *

 

 

Walking home, along the street that the young man Aoba-san lived on. Which was also the same street I lived on as well, and see that it was still early morning as I check my phone for the time, which glowed 05:12 on the screen then slide it back in my leather jean pocket as continue walking to my house.

I begin to think, about what happened last night and the flash-back comes flooding into my mind as I remember it.

 

** Flashback: **

**_ Yu-kin’s Other Half P.O.V: _ **

**_(Thoughts in bold italics)_ **

_“Does this satisfy, you?”_

_“Uhhh…. ahh!?......Who are you, talking to? Of course, haa…it…does.”_

_“Really, then let Yu-kin out, so he can tell me.”_

_“What? You think…...ahh…. I going to let him out. Ne…Uhhhh!?”_

_A thrust, so hard that it causes me to fist my hands into the sheets for support, back arching and moan heavily at the feeling of it. My face is flushed, with cheeks so reddened and feel him, slide his hands up my chest to hold from behind, pulling me, up slightly, so he can see the expression on it as he continues to thrust his hips, back and forth into mine as my head tilt backwards onto his shoulder. I never felt so hot, so overwhelmed before and bringing my hand up, take hold of the back of his head for support – sifting my hand through his hair._

_“Mink…. haa…...Harder…Take me, harder.”_

_He answers, by grabbing the back of my head by my hair. Taking hold of the long locks of my dyed white hair with the purple tips, making me wonder what is he going to do and soon my head is being pinned down to the pillow, while he takes hold of my hip with the other hand then pulling out of me – sliding it out – he shoves back into me, pushing upwards like his intention is to make me powerless. Soon thrusting happens, more intense which jolts my body up and down with the movement, skin slapping against skin as my moans fill the silence of the spare bedroom._

**_I love it_ **

**_The way…...his cock, feels inside me._ **

**_It’s….so large, warm and pulsating in me._ **

**_I’m dripping with pre-cum._ **

**_It so…hot._ **

**_That’s fuck me harder with that strength of yours, Mink-san._ **

**_Fill me with…. everything._ **

****

**End of Flashback**

“I didn’t know, you lived on this street.”

A voice says, bringing me out of the flashback and turning fully around as it was coming from behind me, feel my heart start to pound against my ribcage. Mink-san, with his hands in his ripped jeans pockets is calmly, standing there and looking at me then coming up to him, grab his arm and pull him into an empty alleyway between two abandoned buildings.

He doesn’t say anything to me, just allows me to place him against the brick-wall and go to open my mouth, only to close it. I don’t know what to say to him at all and go to move away, when suddenly he places a large hand on my chest, where my heart rests as I still at the action of it.

Both of us, stare into each-other’s eyes. Who leans forwards first, I can’t remember and soon he is turning me around, placing me up against the brick-wall of the alleyway as our lips, move against each-other’s with a gentleness that is making me wrap my arms around him to hold him close to me.

Soft moans, breathless gasps and harsh pants are coming from the both of us and feel him slide his large hands down my sides then lift me up, against the wall to hold me even closer to him as I wrap my legs around his waist for support. He increases the kissing, flicking his tongue over my lips to seek permission to enter my mouth and allowing it to enter then bring my hands up to grip his hair, sifting my hands through it as our tongues dance in erotic harmony.

Between my thighs, a throbbing heat has begun to form and sliding my hand down as we continue to breathlessly kiss – breathing heavily through our nostrils the both of us – unbuckle my belt then un-popping the button, soon pull my zip down that sounds loud in the silence of the empty alleyway.

_What is this?_

_Have…I lost all sense of reason._

_Were in an empty alleyway, kissing each-other and I’m about do to this._

_I’m…. falling…. for this unknown man._

_Yu-kin…. What are you thinking?_

_I want this, though._

_I want Him._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uthor’s Note: All-mate talk in bold italics, between Ren and Chigi.

** Aoba’s P.O.V: **

I hadn’t meant to follow, Mink, like I was.

Yet, after that incident I needed to know who was that man that we had met in the Nightclub – the one with white dyed hair and the purple tips, that curved over his shoulders in way that was so sensual – and keep on following, only to stop when I see the man is standing there in the empty street.

Mink, is says something to the unknown man and they turn around, suddenly going up to him then pulling him away from my sight. I follow, seeing that Mink is being lead into an empty alleyway and concerned that they may do something, step into the alleyway seeing that further up ahead in it that he has been placed up against the brick-wall of it.

_Should I go and stop them?_

_What are they doing?_

_Mink…...Why are you, placing his hand on their chest?_

_No…. Mink…...you, why?!!_

I can’t breathe at the sight, I’m now seeing that is happening between the two of them. Mink and this unknown man, who has wrapped his arms around him as they both kiss, not knowing that I’m watching from my hidden spot, which it behind a large bin.

Both are not stopping at all, while my chest is starting to hurt like my own heart was being pulled by an invisible hand and see them, slide a hand downwards to their own leather jeans – that hugged their figure so well – then hear their belt, clinking in the alleyway and soon the zip being pulled down.

A whimper escapes me, before I can stop myself and it echoes in the alleyway, making me cover my mouth. But, it is too late, and they had both heard as Mink, hearing it, pulls his lips away from the man’s, who turns their head to look straight at me.

Mink’s golden eyes – which were contact lenses, to protect from the Nightclub lights – have gone wide and he lowers their legs from his waist then steps away from them, soon coming up to me. He reaches out to me, with his hand to touch me and slap it away hard, tears forming as they blur my vision then turning, run out of the alleyway.

I don’t know if Mink, is following me or has stayed behind to talk to that unknown man and just keeping on running back home with tears blurring my vision, reaching my front door then opening it, brush past my Gran – who is coming out of the cupboard, after placing the hoover away – and up the stairs to my bedroom, making her shout my name.

“AOBA!?”

I collapse on my bed, with muffled thump and grabbing hold of the pillow hug it tightly in my hands, starting to cry heavily with tears running so thickly my cheeks that I don’t hear my bed-room door opening then someone suddenly, takes hold of me, turning me around and placing my head in their chest.

“Aoba-san, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to harm you, like that. I….” The unknown man, begins to say only to close their mouth and just keep, sifting a hand through my hair as they keep my head cradle to my chest then the bed dips, slightly as I sense that Mink, has joined us.

“Aoba, could you look at me?” I hear him, ask me with such a quiet voice – that I’ve not heard from him before – that I move my head away from the unknown man’s chest to look at him, seeing that he is looking at me with concern then collapse into his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

He pulls me down, laying me on my side and because it was single bed, feel the unknown man take hold of us both, pulling us into the center of it, with their chest and lower half right up against me from behind then move their hand away.

I don’t why I grab hold of it. Maybe because I needed to reassure myself that they could both be there for me and move their hand, so that it is resting on my chest – right where my heart lays. Mink places a hand on the blanket that had managed to kick down the bed slightly and pulls it over the three of us then hear muffled thuds as they both slide their boots off.

“Get some sleep, Aoba-san.” The unknown man, whispers from behind me, shifting as they settle down their head on one of the pillows – making me look over my shoulder at them – and see that they have closed their eyes, chest rising and falling slowly as the breath evens out to tell me that they had gone to sleep.

“It’s alright, Aoba. Yu-kin, won’t do anything to harm you. He’s got his own Demons, that need to be sorted out.” Mink whispers to me, making me wonder what he meant and, yet I was getting tired so laying my head down on the pillow, close my eyes to get some sleep like they had said.

Blocking out all the light and allowing darkness to cover them as I sink into a Dreamless or Nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

 

** Yu-kin’s P.O.V: **

My phone vibrating, on the bedside table makes me flutter my eyes open and blurrily lifting my head from the pillow, watch as the thing moves across the table then stops as it beeps the tone, that told me the battery had just died and it needed charged.

Laying my head back down, I look at Aoba-san, who in the middle of the night had shifted in his sleep and was facing me, with his face quite close to mine – that any closer to me and those tempting lips would be difficult to resist – then he flutters his eyes, blurrily looking at me and seems to be thinking about something as his hands fidget in front of his chest.

He shuffles more up to me, pushing me right up against the wall in the process, so place a hand on his chest to stop him, only to feel his lips cover mine as I stiffen at the movement, blush rising on my cheeks then he begins to move his lips, against mine. My hand on his chest, begins to tremble and soon I’m rolling us so that he is close to the wall, with me, now between his parted legs to kiss back, hungrily as my hand takes hold of the back of head.

I start to sift my hand through his silky blue hair, hearing him give a muffled moan and feel next to me Mink shift as he wakes up, seeing out the corner of my eye that he us watching silently the both of us. It sends a jolt of arousal by just the look of it down to my groin area and pulling back from Aoba-san’s lips, I bend down to his neck, trailing my lips up and down it as he tilts his head backwards to expose it more to me.

I continue to caress with my lips, moving downwards and sliding his shirt up with both hands to shrug it up to expose his chest to mine and Mink-san’s gaze then lick his nipple with my tongue, making him quiver under me and blush more fully. I flick my eyes up to him, seeing he has brought a hand to his mouth and telling me that he was embarrassed by this.

“Aoba-san, don’t be embarrassed. Mink and I, are here for you.” I whisper to him, stroking his cheek lightly with my thumb, caressing it softly then decide that I need a shower and so moving, with some difficulty manage to slide out the bed.

I head to the bedroom door, which suddenly opens, and I stiffen, slamming it shut on a Granny – who gives a muffled curse – then turn to face both of Aoba-san and Mink-san, with awkward smile on my face - only to be shove onto the ground by the door hitting my back so hard from it being kicked by a foot.

I land on the floor, with muffled thud and groan weakly at the pain that now radiates up my spine then feel the Grandma grab hold of my ankle, dragging me out of the room. I struggle weakly, gripping the carpet for support only to have it slip out my fingers and grab hold of the landing’s bars with both hands, holding out tightly, making her place her hands on her hips.

I let go of the landing bar, feeling ashamed of myself that I was acting childish and moving into a kneeling position bow my head, with hands placed in front of it to apologize to the Grandma, who gives small “humph” noise at me then heads down the stairs.

Managing to get up, I sense that someone is looking straight up at me and turning my head to look down see that Noiz is standing in the sitting room with Chigi, being held by him then go down the stairs, going up to him to say something to apologize to him.

“I…Noiz…...umm…...Sorry.” I say, lowering my head to stare at the wooden floor and slump my shoulders at the fact that should have sent a text or phoned to tell that would be sleeping over Aoba-san’s house then feel Chigi, being pushed into my arms.

“Apologize accepted. I must go to work, so keep an eye on Chigi.” He says, heading out and waving his hand as he leaves then the front door, shuts behind him as Aoba-san, curious about the All-mate in my arms, reaches out to stroke Chigi’s cheek.

Only to suddenly give a small cry and pull his hand back to look at his finger.

I put Chigi, down on the sofa and take hold of Aoba-san’s finger, seeing that he had bitten it. Making me, look at Chigi, who lowers his ears as Mink-san, sits next to my little All-mate, who lifting his head to see the newcomer then crawls into his lap, joined by another version of him.

“Ren, don’t hurt him.” Aoba-san, says to the small dog that is looking with curiosity at the other one and suddenly, licks Chigi, snout making a full blush rise on my little All-mate’s face.

I walk Aoba-san, into the kitchen and going to the sink with him run the tap as I place his finger under the luke-warm water to wash away the saliva from Chigi’s fangs then opening a cupboard above the sink, get out a plaster. I get one out, making him hold the finger out and wrap it, gently around it then I go back through into the sitting room to check on Chigi.

My little All-mate, is being cuddled so much by the other one – called Ren – that he is struggling to get free as Mink-san, watches both with amusement. A gentle smile on his face, making my heart start to thud against my ribcage and go over to sit next to him then Chigi, manages to wriggle free giving a glare at the other All-mate, who tilts it head to one side with gentle smile on its face as he says something to Mink-san.

**_“He’s funny, Mink-san. He still blushing as well.”_ **

**_“Why…. growl…. mmfff!!”_ **

Chigi, doesn’t get to finish the sentence because soon the other All-mate is shutting him up with heart-stopping kiss and pulling him away from the both of us, over to far end of the sofa as Chigi, gives a muffled protest at it then tries to pull, away from the kiss. But, Ren – as he was called – doesn’t allow him and continues to kiss him, licking at his lips then Chigi, begins to make strange noises that make me blush so heavily that I cough at the two of them.

“Ren…REN, THAT IS ENOUGH?!” I must shout, making him lift his head to look at me and sticks out his pink little tongue - like when a Human is giving some the finger when really pissed off with someone – then goes bends his head back down, making me grumble at him as I glare daggers at his back.

_Little varmint._

_He’s…WHAT THE FUCK?!_

I go to get up, when Mink-san stop me and places a hand on my chest, stopping me then looks at the both little dog’s over his shoulder. Chigi’s face is flushed and whimpering with paws trembling as his neck is caressed by the other little dog’s tongue, making him expose it more to Ren’s cheeky tongue then grabbing a knitted ball, chuck it at Ren’s butt.

It hits it, making him lift his head from Chigi’s neck and look at what had hit him, frowning at it then turns to look at me with such a look that the hairs on the back of the neck stand up with just the look. I get up, moving past Mink-san and go to pick Chigi, when a growl makes me pull my hand back and curse at Ren, who just drags Chigi, further down the sofa.

“Why…. if I see any evidence that you went further, with Chigi, you hear me, Ren. I’ll…make sure Aoba-san, doesn’t give you favorite snack.” I say, smirking at him with grin on my face, only for him to turn his face sticking his tongue out and shifting out the way as Chigi, flushes bright red as I see that he had a Love-bite on his neck then grabbing Ren, pull him up to my face with muscles twitching in it.

**_“Whoops. Too late, Yu-kin san”_ **

**_“_** You little varmint. AHHH?!”

I drop him on the sofa, with muffled thump holding a hand to my nose – which he had nipped with his fangs – and head through to the kitchen, seeing that Aoba-san is making cups of tea then comes over to me, staring at my nose which had been nipped.

“Ren is…. being stubborn. He’s forcefully…. WILL YOU, STOP DOING THAT, NOW?! I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING, REN?!” I begin to shout, only to shout when Mink-san points with his finger to the two little dogs, making me go out and up to them both, seeing that they have decided to start to pretend hump each-other to annoy me.

“REN?!” Aoba-san, says shocked, coming out of the kitchen that his little All-mate had this in him and grabbing hold of him, turns him around as Ren, smiles at him with closed eyes then nips the air, because he was being pulled away from me as I whisper under my breath “ _Horny little varmint, can’t control your libido, can you?”_

He manages to get free, making Mink-san slide in front of me and hits the man’s chest with muffled thump noise as he quivers on his chest, dazed at the fact that he not reached me then falls into Aoba-san’s arms. I peek from behind Mink-san’s shoulder and go to stick my tongue out, only to cry out in shock and surprise as Chigi, bites one of my butt-cheeks through my jeans.

“CHIGI?!”

 

Afterwards, holding a pack of ice to my left cheek, I look at Chigi, who is now, sniggering quietly from the dog bed that he is in as Ren, lays next to him resting from doing his freaking teasing of me. I would get my revenge on him, somehow so that he was the one that become embarrassed and begin to chuckle as I plot all kind of good pranks that could to on him then hear a sneeze come from the Ren, making him lift his head, eyes blearily looking around then pulls Chigi, close to him.

It seems that just lost Round one of Yu-kin vs Ren. Hearing Chigi, make those strange noises again and go to chuck the ice-pack at them, only to lower it. Placing it, down on the table and sit back in the sofa, listening to my All-mate getting forcefully kissed by that other little dog.

Mink-san, appears from the bathroom, coming over to me and sitting next to me, sits in certain way so that he is facing me then shifts closer to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. I go to say something to him, only to close my mouth and he places his other hand on my thigh, stroking up and down it to relax me as I’m still tense at the fact that my little All-mate was disobeying me, with my arms now crossed over my chest.

His hand continues to do what it is doing, moving a little a bit further up each time and suddenly he cups me in his large hand, through my jeans that I have no time to say anything as his lips touch my neck, making me my cheeks heat up in the process. He begins to move his hand up and down, over my crotch area in a way that makes me look down at myself, seeing that because of the both fabrics – my jeans and boxers – rubbing against it, that I’m becoming aroused by it.

He increases, moving his hand between my shaking thighs and need him to not do anymore to me, so grab his hand, pulling it off then with his hand free, feel him soon turn my face to look at him. He strokes his thumb over my bottom lip, making it quiver under the touch. I gasp softly at the touch and find myself being pushed down to lay on my back then hear Chigi, giving a small whimper at something that is happening to him.

I turn my face to look at them, seeing that he is trembling softly and trying to push Ren, off him with his paws to stop the other little dog from kissing him, anymore then manages to move away from him. Only to be suddenly pulled back, making him give a shocked and surprise yelp at it then dragged under the blanket, which covers them both.

“Leave them, Yu-kin.” Mink says to me, stopping me from moving to slip off the sofa and look at him then feel him, lift me off the sofa that I must wrap my legs around his waist for support.

He carries me past the dog basket, with the wriggling blanket in it and watch as Ren, peeks his head out to see what was happening then sticks out his tongue out of me, making me rage at the “ _Little horny varmint.”_ and wish I that could get free of Mink’s grip to strangle him for good measure at that. But, I can’t so slump in defeat in Mink’s arms and allow myself to be taken upstairs as Ren, lowers the blanket back down again to cover him and Chigi.

 

* * *

 

 

** Yu-kin’s Other Half P.O.V: **

**_Mink._ **

_His arms are warm, encompassing me as he carries me into the spare bedroom and over to the bed, laying me down on it then sees it is me. He strokes a strand of hair from my forehead, so gently that it makes me turn my face away from him, trembling shakily at it and feel him, cup my cheek lightly with his hand._

_“Are you afraid?” He asks me, while I don’t answer him, so he continues to speak to me “Your just like Yu-kin, remember. Your part of him.” making me turn my face to glare at him and surge forwards, only to be pinned down by him to the bed cover then his hands grab my hands by wrists._

_He places them either side of my head and bends his head down that my heart begins to thud against my ribcage as his lips, brush against mine as I keep them tightly shut then feel one of his hands, let go of my wrist to take hold of the back of my head, sifting it his hand through my hair to soothe me._

**_I’m afraid_ **

**_I’m afraid ….to love this man._ **

**_I’m afraid…...that something will happen to him._ **

**_I’m…...afraid to…feel…this Love for me._ **

_Coming out of those thoughts, I gulp down my fear and moving my face, bury it into his neck as I wrap my arms around him to just hold him to me. He stops sifting his hand through my hair, pulling his face back to look at me and lifting me up into his lap then un-burying my face from his chest, take hold of both of his cheeks with my hands._

**_“_ ** _Yes…I’m afraid…...of what your making me feel. I’m afraid…. because I might lose…you, Mink.” I say, voice breaking in the process and place my forehead against his, trembling in his arms then cover his lips with mine, making him stroke his hand up and down my back to relieve the tension I’m feeling._

_It works, my body relaxing against his and he lays me back down kissing me back softly, changing position of his lips over mine, moving in them in certain way that makes me take hold of his hand. He soon clasps his fingertips in mine and places my hand on the pillow as the both us continue to kiss._

_When he let’s go of my lips, my face is flushed and my chest rising and falling under the shirt then the bedroom door opens as Aoba-san, comes in. He blushes slightly, cheeks going crimson and closes the door behind him then wringing his hands in front of him, walks up to us both._

_I sit up, moving my legs to swing them off the bed and place my feet flat on the floor then he is in front of me, looking at me. He seems he want to say something to me, like he wants to admit something and taking hold of him, pull into my lap as he gives an “eep” noise at it then I just hold him, close to me._

_He allows me to do this. Allow me to hold him close to me._

* * *

 

 

** Yu-kin’s P.O.V: **

Only Aoba, when I come back into the spare bedroom – after having a shower to calm my nerves, that I’m feeling inside – is sitting on the bed, not doing much then seeing me, he slides off the bed and wraps his hands around my waist in a hug that makes me stiffen slightly because of it. I look down at him, seeing that he has buried his face into my chest and bringing my hand up, place it on the back of his head to sift my hand through his silky blue hair then he unburies his face from my chest to look up at me.

He was beautiful, with eyes that seem to look deeply into my own that it was like he could see right into my soul then cupping his cheek, bend my head down to kiss him on the lips as he rests his hand on my chest, covered by the bath kimono. They are soft, against mine and walking him backwards so we both fall onto the bed, keep on kissing him as I bring my hand up to take hold of the back of his head to sift my hand through his hair as this makes him moan in our kissing.

It seems he was sensitive to having his hair touched and letting go of his lips, look down at him to see that his face is flushed, pupils expanded and his chest rising and falling under his blue shirt then go to bend down again to kiss him, when suddenly my phone rings interrupting the pleasurable haze were having. Sighing softly, I slip off him and the bed, heading over to where my phone is ringing then getting it out, the phone call immediately cuts off like Noiz on the other side had been interrupted by something.

I try to call him back, the screen holograming in front of me and just see static fuzziness meaning that he was in a Dead zone – where there was no signal going in or out – then canceling the call, place it back in my jean’s pocket. Undoing the Bath gown, I slide it off and allow it to pool around my feet as I grab my clothes then begin to shrug them on as Aoba, who is sitting up on the bed watches me quietly. I pull the shirt down and turning to face him, go over to him as he looks at me with concern as I cup his cheek, stroking it gently with my thumb then kiss him on the lips, which makes him place his hands on my chest.

“I’ll be back soon, Aoba... I promise, alright. I’ve just got to make sure that Noiz, is alright.” I whisper, which makes him nod that he understood what I was saying to him and heading to the bedroom door then open it, step onto the landing where I look back at him giving a smile to reassure him that was going to be okay and would be back soon.

 

* * *

** Aoba’s P.O.V: **

Mink, is sitting on the sofa when I come downstairs and going over to him, feel him take hold of me as he pulls me close to him by lifting me up onto his lap. I soon bury my face into his chest, starting to feel tears form in my eyes and wanting Yu-kin to come back to the both of us then his phone the table starts to ring, moving across the table as the screen flickers each time.

He moves me off his lap and getting off the sofa, goes to table then answers it as a hologram of Yu-kin appears. But, something is clearly wrong with the signal as it seemed to flicker and go in and out of focus then it sorts itself to reveal him, only with someone else behind him. They have tied him to a chair and are holding his chin in tight grip so that he stares at the screen as I see to my horror that he has been brutally punched in the face by them, blood trickling down the side of his lip from being cut then they lower their face to reveal who it is.

My eyes go wide, heart skipping a beat and a hitched gasp escaping me, before I can stop myself that they say something to Mink, that I don’t hear at all because the screen goes blank, an eerie tone playing that told the both of us that Yu-kin’s phone had just died in the place where they were holding him. It wasn’t the face of Trip, but what had been behind him – a poster of the Band Deathless Nightshade with in the center of it, holding a black flower in his hands as someone behind him had their hands resting on his chest and wearing a black blindfold over his eyes.

“Aoba, I need you to stay here.” Mink says, coming back over to me and shake my head, because I want to help him then he is taking hold of both of my cheeks, bending down to kiss me lightly on the lips then pulls away to head to the front door.

“Just promise me, that you’ll both come back to me.” I say, feeling my voice break in the process and he nods at me in silent reply as Chigi and Ren, clamber onto the sofa into my lap.

 

* * *

 

 

** Yu-kin’s Other Half P.O.V: **

“ _Yu-kin, wakey, wakey.” A teasing voice says, making me flutter my eyes open and can feel that I’m tied to a chair with my hands handcuffed behind my back to it as I come fully around to soon see as my vision clears that I’m in one of the sitting areas above the dancefloor of the nightclub._

**_Trip and Virus._ **

**_Fuck it…. I did not want to see these two again._ **

**_What do they want?_ **

**_To sate their Lust for me._ **

**_That is not going to work._ **

_“Virus, Trip…. How good to see you, again.” I say, which makes the both stop whispering among themselves as they stare at me with wide eyes, while I lift my head up to reveal my face to them, seeing how both are shocked by the fact that this wasn’t Yu-kin that they knew._

_“Who are you?” Trip says, trying to keep a calm composure._

_But, his voice breaks and pulling my hands apart so fast, break the chain links so powerfully that it sends little metal pieces flying everywhere in every direction then getting out the chair, kick it out the way where it hits the wall splintering into pieces as they both run out the room._

_I follow them, walking down the stairs onto the empty dancefloor and stop at the foot of it as I see that Mink, is standing there then he grabs the both, slamming them down onto the polished floor with such force both cry out as glasses skid across the floor towards me. I walk up, looking at my reflection in them seeing Yu-kin looking at me and he nods to the silent question of should I crush them under my boot, which I do so._

_Both Virus and Trip, look at me in shock and soon Mink, is bowled over by something black and large that recognize as an All-mate of one of them then a hiss is next to me, making me see the black python flicking its tongue in and out as it slithers across the floor It soon sees me, lunging off the floor straight at me only to come short as I grab it around the throat as it poisons spits into my face, dripping down it and onto the floor then tighten my hand, so tightly that snake starts to thrash weakly in my grip, tail flicking back and forth so fast it is becoming a black blur._

_I tighten, increasing my strength that soon a satisfying crack echoes around me and flinging the dead snake away from me, head over the lion which has managed to get over Mink – fangs sunk deep into his shoulder as he tries in vain to get it off him. I reach with my hands into its mouth, placing one of its lower jaw and the other on its top then pull so hard that it wrenches the top part of the lion’s jaw backwards as blood splatters everywhere covering the whole floor and me in a fine mist of crimson petals._

_I drag the corpse over to Trip and Virus, flinging it front of them as they both look at me then head back over to Mink, bending down to help him up as he leans against me, breathing slightly labourly against my neck. He goes to say something, when suddenly the Nightclub doors slam open and shouts of “POLICE, FREEZE AND HANDS UP” makes me see that behind them, is Aoba who soon runs over to us as I feel so glad to see him._

_With his help, we help Mink out to the Ambulance where he is made to sit down and soon his shoulder is exposed to reveal the extent to the wound to the Doctor, who was on site then with Aoba, close to me and seeing that he would be alright look back at Trip and Virus being placed in the police car by two strong officers. The dead All-mates are brought out on stretchers and placed in the All-Mate Waste Disposal Van then they head off, leaving only the head of the Police Officers, Mink, me and Aoba with the Ambulance crew giving him quick Tetanus shot._

_“So, be glad that your nephew called us. Or else, we would be solving a murder case in the morning.” The Head Officer says, while he turns his back to light a cigarette, give Aoba a look that means he will be explaining himself when we all get back home._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Still though trying to figure out how to write it.

** Aoba's P.O.V: **

Yu-kin is busy in the kitchen with my Grandma Tae making dinner for tonight, while Mink and I sit on the large sofa as he his arm around me while I nap softly in the crook of his uninjured shoulder then a shadow covering me makes me lift my head up to see Yu-kin wearing a pink and yellow flowering apron smiling softly down at me, wiping his hands clean with dish-cloth.

"Aoba, you look really tired. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep for wee while." He says, making me lift my head up to look at him and go to say something only to think he is right about what he says.

Mink helps me stand up and leads me upstairs to my bedroom where inside I see Ren and Chigi are sleeping the dog basket close by curled up together then kisses me lightly on the forehead as he indicates to get some sleep like Yu-kin said to do.

When he has left, I head over to my bed where I just collapse on top of it with a muffled thump and just lay there thinking about Granny, Mink and Yu-kin downstairs then reach for my pink headphones placing them on and pressing the side choose some calm music to listen to.

Soft waves of music begin to play, washing over me. It calms and soothes me, making me slip my eyes close to fall into gentle sleep.

 

_Something is wrong._

_A humming noise makes me flutter my eyes open to reveal a blurred vision of a wire-frame floor emitting light then my vision clears to reveal it continues on forever as I lay on it curled up on the polished floor._

_I go to get up when agony lances through my head causing me to grip it with both hands at the numbing pain of it hearing laughter coming from somewhere as figure appears starting to walk towards me._

_"Aoba-Kun. So good to see you again." They say, making me lift my head up to look into their face feeling my heart skip a beat and golden eyes stare straight into mine as I recognise who they are._

 

* * *

 

** Yu-Kin's P.O.V: **

Aoba is still in deep sleep of some kind when I came into the bedroom to tell him dinner is now ready. Headphones busy playing some calm music and leaning down slip them off to place back on his bedside table then sitting down on the bed feeling it dip under my weight stroke a strand of hair from his forehead to gently tuck behind his ear.

This makes him give a small " _Hmm_ " and flutter his eyes open seeing he looks drained of energy all of sudden and checking his temperature with the back of my hand feeling a fever has started then lifting him up feel him rest his head on my chest as I pull the duvet cover back of the futon hearing the Grandma coming in.

She looks around me seeing his state and moves me calmly out the way checking him over then heads out the bedroom coming quickly back with bowl of cool water and a cloth.

"Dab his forehead to keep the fever down, Yu-kin." She says, making me nod as I bring a small table closer to Aoba's bed placing the bowl on it and dunking the cloth in the water look over to him.

I begin to dab his forehead, after squeezing the cloth of excess water and listen quietly to his breathing followed by soft whimpering mewls that pull at me painfully as I lean over him then he turns his face to me, reaching up to cup my cheek with his hand.

"Yu...Yu-kin...hold me, please?" He asks me, making me place the cloth down on the table soon slipping my arms around him and allow him to move me onto the bed wanting me close to him as possible.

His fever has seemed to gone down for now and bringing the blanket over him so he doesn't get cold then hear the bedroom door opening making me turn my head to look over my shoulder at Mink, stepping inside.

 _"Is he_?" Mink whispers to me, coming over as his Allmate - the pink Cockatoo - looks over to Chigi and Ren fast asleep and back to me.

 _"Sleeping it off. He'll be fine in the morning. I better set his alarm as he's got work tomorrow._ " I reply, wriggling myself free enough out of Aoba's grip to set the alarm on his Coil and settling back down lay on my back as Mink manages to get around us both to sleep next to him.

Feeling comforted by this, I fully settle down and closing my eyes fall asleep to the gentle soft breathing of Aoba with his head on my chest.

 


End file.
